Living on a prayer' improved version
by Launigsiae
Summary: Ron and Harry are captured and forced to conceive a child. Harry is turned into a girl for this. They have to protect the baby, will they be able to? This is the new version, the old was was taken away.
1. Default Chapter

Hello again, I know that I haven't updated in a long time; it has a reason.

But before that, I must make some announcements, this story was taken away about two months ago, probably because it had a tiny lemon part.

I will rewrite the story, sorry to all the people who like lemon, it will be left to your imagination. I'll try not to make Harry so out of character, it was getting on my nerves to see him so fragile; I have to thank my first flamer for opening my eyes, can't remember it's name, but thanks anyway.

I hope it will be darker, I'll make my best. Prue will be replaced. Of course, most of you don't know what I'm babbling about, but the ones who read the first version will understand.

Now, the ones that were waiting for any kind of update, the reason I was away is:

My 15 year old cousin, got knocked up, she had her baby boy around mid-April (some days later after my last update), the problem was that she ran away, leaving the kid with me and my parents.

We haven't been able to find her. So I've been playing 'mommy' because I'm the one that spends more time at home.

That's not it, two months ago, my grandmother got sick, she still is. I got the nurse job.

Between the baby and my grandmother, my free time was blown to pieces.

They are better now, the baby doesn't cry so much anymore, and my grandmother can be left alone now, so I'll have a little time to write from now on.

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling, nor does the song of Bon Jovi 'Living on a prayer'

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was standing in the middle of a park, he was alone and his vision was blurry, like an scene taken out from a horror movie.

He heard the joyful laughter of a young child, he couldn't make out whether it was a girl or a boy. The sound was coming from a nearby place, yet it sounded so distant, he couldn't explain it, but it made him remember the way he felt whenever he woke up several mornings with a happy smile plastered on his face, when he could remember that he had dreamt something wonderful, yet, it left his memory the moment he was fully awake. The simple and careless laughter of that child warmed his heart to the core.

"Mommy,! Daddy,!" the child yelled at his parents; Harry turned around and saw him on one of the swings, "Look! I'm flying!" More laughter could be heard...

"Mommy,? Where are you? Daddy?" the wind whistled and send chills up Harry's spine. The child sounded afraid, it sounded just like himself when he was a child, afraid of everyone... afraid of not finding himself loved.

He had the sudden urge to protect the kid, to wrap his arms around the child and soothe it until it reached the wonders of a soundless nap, but he couldn't move, his legs were like lead.

His thoughts were interrupted when the young child was looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, it's face was blurry, impossible to recognise, but something suddenly changed, the child didn't seem to be sad anymore...

It's little face seemed to be split by a huge toothless smile, the kid sighed in relief,

Harry gasped in shock when the child's eyes were thrown into clear view, a pair of eyes, just like his own were looking at him, radiating unconditional love, a pair of eyes that were laughing with the pleasure of a blessed life...

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes, he had a peaceful expression, something he hadn't had in a long time, not since Sirius's death. He took a moment or two to blink the tiredness of his eyes. It had been a pleasant dream.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud bang, someone had thrown his door to the other side of the room. He sat up to find himself face to face with Voldemort. He had his wand pointing at his forehead.

Hello, Potter...

Harry didn't know anything else, at the moment in which a red bolt emerged from the wand, his eyes rolled back, he left consciousness.

His last thought belonged to that dream, a dream he would never remember again.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, a certain red-headed boy woke up from a similar dream.

The whole burrow was woken up when the residents of the house heard the horror-filled screams of a woman who saw deep into those red orbs, death eyes, no emotion left in them... screams of sorrow when her brain told her that she couldn't do anything against him, nothing to help her baby boy... when her heart told her that she wouldn't be seeing him in many years.

The screams of a mother, the screams of Molly Weasley.

* * *

Hope you like the improvements on this story. I want to know your opinions, whether good or bad. As long as you don't tell me to scorch in hell...

TBC

R/R


	2. Awakening

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling, nor does the song of Bon Jovi 'Living on a prayer'

Hello everyone, first of all, I want to thank you for your kind words regarding my family problems, I really appreciate it. Love you all, you made me feel better.

We are all better now.

I hope you keep reading the story, I'm trying to do my best.

By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

Have fun all of you and make sure to receive lots of presents ;)

Now on with the story

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

'Where am I?'

It was the first thing that Harry thought when he was slowly regaining consciousness. He looked around and saw that he was inside some kind of cave, the walls were damp and it smelled rotten. It was very dark, he didn't know if he was alone.

His doubts were cleared when he felt someone press against his left side, he startled at first, but when he turned around, he saw that it was Ron, he seemed to be passed out.

"Ron, wake up" he whispered, he still didn't know if they were being watched, he wasn't going to risk it. "Ron!" he repeated more forcefully.

His friend began to stir, he opened his eyes with great difficulty, "Damn, my head!" Ron exclaimed. Harry touched his arm and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. "Ron!, it's Harry!, keep your voice down!"

"Harry?" Ron focused him, he was still dizzy. Suddenly he remembered, "V-Vol… Y-You know W-Who! Some deatheaters kidnapped me!" he was starting to hyperventilate "Where are we? You were kidnapped too?!"

"What does he want us for?" Ron asked fearfully

and the question was left hanging on the air

* * *

"Molly please calm down" Dumbledore said to the crying woman sitting in front of him, still wearing her pyjamas. "We'll find him". But that was not what worrying him, he felt something wrong with the wards that were at the Dursley's house…

"Dumbledore!" everyone jumped when Minerva McGonagall burst into the room, she was breathing heavily and clutching a letter in her hand. "Harry has gone missing!" she said while she handed the director the letter. "Her aunt sent this letter, it has just arrived" she said.

"She says that they heard a noise, and when they went to see, the door had been thrown out of the door frame, and a tall cloaked man was carrying an unconscious Harry, she explains that they disappeared" Dumbledore said to the others

"oh God!" Molly Easley sobbed in her hands "that's the same thingthat happened with Ron"

"Dumbledore, do you think that we should check on Ms. Granger?, after all, they are always together" the professor said. "Yes, go and check on her" Dumbledore said, but somehow, he didn't think that Hermione would be joining them in the adventure this time.

* * *

"I see that you are awake"

Both boys turned to where the voice came from, they couldn't move. Their arms and legs were in ropes.

"Why did you bring us here?" Harry asked, he hoped that the quiver he felt in his voice hadn't been noticed, he was at the mercy of Voldemort.

"It would be a shame to waste your powers, this way, I can make sure my ranks stay full" he said with a dark shimmer in his eyes.

"W-We won't join you" Ron said , he was terrified, but he was not going to give up.

"Of course not, you foolish boy, it's too late for you" he smirked "but what about your offspring?"

Ron and Harry didn't know what to say, what to think, what to do. They paled, what was he talking about?, were they going to be some kind of sluts for his female followers?

"Release Potter of his bindings!" he barked to a deatheater, he realised him with his wand.

"_Cruccio!_" Voldemort had pointed his wand at Ron. He wasn't screaming, he was biting his lower lip, trying to ease the pain, he wasn't going to how weakness. His lip had started to bled, he could taste it's metalic flavour.

Voldemort approached Harry with a goblet, it was full of a crystal clear liquid, his wand still pointing at Ron, the incantation was over, "Drink it"

Harry watched the goblet suspiciously, he knew that Voldemort wasn't going to kill him, at least not now, but what was it?

He turned his head and saw Ron, lying on the floor, he could make out what he muttered "you don't have to"

He was watching Voldemort again, and while looking at him in the eye, he took the goblet, and drank it.

…..

Hope you like it! See you next chapter! And Merry Christmas!!!

Thanks to: sou85a, Chelsa, Ranchan17, Dreamer22, opal, Raspberry Rocker, HP's Twin, Thats Mrs.grint to you


	3. Feeling

I can't believe it's been so long since I updated (more than 2 years), I'm ashamed of myself. I started receiving reviews again these past months, and I've decided that I'll continue this story, for all of you.

I'm not really into Harry Potter now, but I'll try. I hate it when the stories are abandoned, so, I'm not going to do the same, I almost did it though. I lost interest in my stories a while ago, but maybe the coming book lightens my spirit, and I feel like writing again.

Thanks to all the readers that have been waiting, here I am again, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling, nor does the song 'Living on a prayer'.

My mother language is not English, it's Spanish, so be patient with me.

**Chapter 3: Feeling**

"Professor Dumbledore! Miss Granger is all right! I've sent Hagrid to her house to fetch her, just in case..." McGonagall said to the director of the school, who was leaning against his pensive, deep in thought.

"Somehow, I had a feeling that Voldemort didn't take her too; I can't figure out what does he want, why did he take Mr Weasley?, I mean, he's no that... important or threatening to him..." Dumbledore seemed to be talking to himself, not paying real attention to the teacher.

"Have the aurors gone looking fore them?" the troubled teacher said at last.

"Of course Minerva, that's all we can do"

* * *

Harry's POV 

'_What is this feeling?'_

Harry couldn't quite place the sensations he was feeling at the moment, _'is it pain?, why does it feel so wrong?'_

Harry didn't remember why he had drunk the goblet, _"you don't have to",_ he wasn't aware of it, but he had sunk to his knees _'who said that?' _his head was spinning, he could hear someone laughing at him...

Suddenly he felt pain, more pain than everything he had ever experienced; his head felt as if someone was hitting him repeatedly, he felt extremely aware of every touch his skin received. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears of pain.

He started hyperventilating when his groin started to burn, _'what's happening to me?',_ he felt himself retch, but a new sensation startled him out of it, he could actually _feel_ his testicles rising to his body, inside him, changing to fulfill a new purpose...

He yelled out in pain and grabbed his abdomen quite roughly, in a futile try to lessen his pain. His chest felt sore and swelled, like if someone had hit him there.

"What is it Potter? Can't take it like a man?" Harry heard Voldemort's horrible laughter, mocking him; he would have liked to stare at Voldemort in hatred at that very moment, but he couldn't bring himself to open his tightly shut eyes, much less move.

"HARRY!!!!" someone yelled, _'who is that?'_ he wondered to his insides, "hhh..aarghh.." he started panting heavily.

He felt Voldemort kick him in the ribs, making his pain increase, _'please!, make it stop!' _ he pleaded in his mind.

Just as fast as it started, it ended, leaving behind a dull ache in all his body, he didn't have enough strength to move. Harry fell on his side, and he managed to curl himself into a ball, he started shivering.

"Harry!! Harry!!"

"Wormtail!, Take her to her room, now!" Voldemort barked and sneered in the direction of Harry.

Harry felt himself being lifted by magic, he managed to open his eyes just a crack to see what was happening.

He could make out the shape of someone struggling with the death eaters before being pushed and kicked.

"Harry!!"

A pair of beautiful and frightened blue eyes crossed paths with his green ones, a painful whisper left his lips before he lost consciousness,

"...R-Ron...?"

AN. That's it for now, hope you liked it, and sorry again for the LONG wait.

See ya next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Feelings"**

_----Harry's pov----_

'_What happened?'_

Everything hurts... Something's wrong with me...

I open my eyes and look around me; I wasn't here when I passed out. My glasses are missing because I can't distinguish shapes very well, I turn and try to locate them, but they are not here... "...great..., just what I needed..."

My voice... _Since when do I have such a soft voice?_... I take a hand to my neck, at first, there's nothing there that points me in the right direction, but I can tell that it doesn't feel the same; I can't feel my adam's apple.

I pulled my hand away as if burned and looked at it, ...that's not my hand!..., well, it is, but isn't at the same time... It looks daintier and frail, it even feels that way...

I touch my hair, and I give a sigh of relief when I notice that it feels the same, if not a little softer and manageable. I look at my legs and notice they are smooth and curvier than before.

My breathing is faster, and for the first time since I woke up, I notice that I've been lying on a small bed. I rest my feet on the floor and stand up, but I notice right away that my sense of balance is off, I have to grip the chair beside the bed to keep myself from falling.

Once I can walk, giving unsteady steps, I realize that I'm shorter, not much, maybe one or two inches, but I can tell the difference. I walk towards a door that I hadn't noticed before and make my way inside a small bathroom, there's a mirror.

I look at myself and take in a sharp breath, it takes everything I have to keep myself from screaming; the image that greets me is not me, but I know deep in my heart that at the same time, it is. I look into the eyes of the frightened girl inside the mirror and I don't know what to do; I look without really thinking as a shaking and slender hand touches my chest and notices the two lumps that shouldn't be there, I see it touch my groin desperately, I see both my hands touch my face, I see them feel the subtle changes that make me look so different. I see the tears that are pooling my widened eyes.

'_Is that really me? Am I the one who's screaming?'_

_.-.-.-. _

I come to my senses when a man with a black cloak grabs my arms and pins them behind me, he's taking me out of the room, but I'm too shocked and tired to try to escape; ... I hope that Ron is all right...

_-----end Harry's pov-----_

"Ah, Mr. Potter, or should I say Miss Potter, I see that you're awake, thank you for gracing us with your presence; you see, Mr. Weasley and I were just getting to know each other..." Lord Voldemort announced when one of his death eaters entered the room pushing a tall and thin girl.

"Ron!" said girl yelled when she saw her friend kneeling close to Voldemort holding his side, as if in pain. "Are yo-.." she couldn't continue, Voldemort grabbed her chin roughly and prevented her from speaking.

"You make a fine girl Potter, a bit tall perhaps, but you'll do the work" he said with a sneer.

He pushed he hard enough to land next to Ron and with a wave of his hand, both of them ended with their wrists and ankles tied.

"I'll explain your purpose, while this little potion takes effect; Lucius!" he laughed evilly while said death eater appeared next to them and started to pour a spicy potion down their throats. They felt the potion make its way to their stomachs; it burned.

"You will be the parents of my future wife, any offspring of yours Potter, will be very powerful. I just needed someone close to you to make it work; as you must know, a magical child will only be produced if there are strong ... _feelings_ between the couple. The Weasel is close to you, and is pure-blood, I couldn't ask for more; besides, he's survived in all of your petty adventures, there must be some strength there"

While Voldemort explained all this, the sixteen year olds were trying to overcome the effects of the potion they were given. Their bodies felt as if on fire, every movement brought strange sensations and tremors they couldn't explain. They longed for something.

They were scared, trying to imagine routes of escape at the same time. They couldn't quite believe what the snake-like man was telling them; it wasn't supposed to end this way. Their thoughts were shadowed by desire, they felt restless shifting on the floor while the man spoke.

Ron moved closer to Harry hoping to touch her and when he did, the girl let out a dreamy sigh she couldn't keep in.

"Oh!, the potion, I had forgotten, It must be uncomfortable" he laughed, "It was given in order for you to be fertile and to get... excited. Well, let's have this talk some other time, have fun." Voldemort said while he motioned the other death eaters to leave the room.

He smirked when the teenagers glared at him while they were trying to contain their impulses. With another wave of his hand, the ropes tying them disappeared and he left the room, closing it with a strong spell behind him.

* * *

"...Ron... I can't!..." Harry breathed as she felt sweat roll down her forehead.

"...Harry..." Ron didn't even have the mind to notice his friend's changes.

A hand brushed away black strands of hair and tilted up the shorter girl's face. Those green eyes were looking at him holding nothing back.

...Their hands joined and their lips met in a clumsy and innocent kiss...

...Trembling hands fumbled with buttons and caressed places touched by no one else ...

"...I love you..."

* * *

...Thank you for reading!!! Leave reviews. 


End file.
